<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She by GirlKnownSomewhere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065848">She</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlKnownSomewhere/pseuds/GirlKnownSomewhere'>GirlKnownSomewhere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Monkees (Band), The Monkees (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1960s, Band Fic, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Ficlet, Kissing, Making Out, One Shot, Romance, Tension, peter/ann are barely in this but i'm tagging them anyway lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlKnownSomewhere/pseuds/GirlKnownSomewhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Peter have an...interesting conversation one day in between shooting scenes for the sitcom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mike Nesmith/Jan Freeman, Peter Tork/Ann Moses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not really much to note with this one, other than I thought these two having a conversation about their fic love interests would be amusing, heh. Enjoy 💖🎬</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Monkees' brand or Jan Freeman's likeness.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One-shot: She</p><p>Burbank, December 1966</p><p>Mike Nesmith exited the ScreenGems costume department late one morning to film a scene of the current “Monkees” episode. A whole year later and he sometimes still couldn’t believe how far his life had turned around since landing this show and music deal. When he auditioned, he was willing to accept nearly any work after subsequently struggling as a solo music act for Colpix, but now he could afford to do whatever he wanted off stage. He had a cool gig, hip friends, great wife and son, and a groovy new house. The Monkees’ record supervisor, Don Kirshner, wasn’t so groovy and practically the bane of Mike’s existence currently, but even he was almost tolerable these days. Especially since Mike was now very familiar with the adorable Jan Freeman…whom he only saw on the set…and in his trailer…which no one knew about. Mike really didn’t think he would ever be interested in messing around in private, but man, Jan was so cute and sweet. Just seeing her face always made his day a little brighter. He smiled slightly at the thought of her as he made a mental reminder to stop by Topanga tomorrow to pick up a surprise holiday gift for her on his way to visit his best friend, John London. </p><p>“Hey, Mike, look fast!”</p><p>The musician-actor turned just in time to catch prop softball his bandmate and co-star Peter Tork playfully threw at him as he entered the soundstage. Mike didn’t believe he and Peter would particularly be on each other’s radars if they hadn’t been hired for the same TV-music group, seeing as their personalities and preferences were so different. But at the same time, they were the two with the most similar musical backgrounds and experience in the group, so naturally they wound up interacting quite a bit.</p><p>Peter pleasantly strolled up to Mike after his trick was successful. “You want to work on the hook of ‘You Told Me’ after shooting wraps?” He offered.</p><p>Mike thought about the suggestion momentarily. “Eh, let’s wait until Chip’s available.”</p><p>The on-screen bassist shrugged nonchalantly at the reference to their new record producer Chip Douglas. “It’s your song.”</p><p>The guitarist chose not to reply as Peter took a seat behind the prop drumset in its usual spot by the window. “I can always use the time to get started on Christmas shopping,” he considered out loud as he picked up the drumsticks to hit a cymbal. </p><p>Mike nodded as he glanced around the room calmly with his arms crossed. </p><p>“You still do any shopping these days or does Phyllis pretty much have that covered?” He asked bluntly.</p><p>Mike looked back to him with barely any emotion. “I shop occasionally.”</p><p>“I think I still would too if I were married,” Peter agreed as he beat a sloppy drum break.</p><p>“I’m sure Leah appreciates that,” he commented drolly as he wondered when director Jim Frawley and the other two Monkees would be returning soon for the next scene.</p><p>“Yeah—well, sort of. We’re kind of walking backwards with our relationship, heh,” Peter clarified regarding on-again/off-again girlfriend Leah Cohen. “Actually, I was thinking of asking Jan out this weekend.”</p><p>Mike mentally paused at the comment, but successfully continued to not emote facially. “Really?” He asked while turning to look back at his co-worker, who just chose to nod while half-heartedly playing with the drums.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have pegged her as your type,” Mike decided to continue.</p><p>Peter raised his head to the dark-haired songwriter and chuckled. “Yeah, I’m totally against good looking brunettes,” he said sarcastically.</p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t have guessed you two have much in common, is what I meant,” he claimed lightly, now completely turned toward the drumset.</p><p>The auburn-haired young man didn’t sense anything unusual with Mike’s questions and shrugged. “She’s cute. We bump into each other on the Strip sometimes.”</p><p>“What about Ann?” Mike countered still seemingly interested in the current topic. “Looks like you two mingle around the studios a lot.”</p><p>“Ann?” Both Mike and Peter took a glimpse at blonde magazine reporter Ann Moses in her designated corner of the soundstage while she took a break from her tape recorder for a sip of soda. “Aw, well. Annie’s great,” Peter started with a soft smile forming. “But…I don’t know. She seems to be all over the Standells’ drummer these days,” he concluded with an underwhelmed tone. “Plus, I’m still not sure if she smokes grass. I already know I won’t have a problem there with Jan.”</p><p>That was enough for Mike to instantly lose interest in the chat. “I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I heard she’s already interested in somebody else,” he ended shortly and suddenly began storming out of the faux-living room. He didn’t bother to wait for a response from his peer or see the surprised, slightly curious expression on his face. Mike ultimately ended up heading toward his trailer while he noticed about half of the cast and crew still had yet to arrive. Only a few feet before he made it to the destination, the young lady of discussion appeared next to the side of the mobile room. She had a cheery disposition about her and smiled warmly when she saw Mike.</p><p>“Oh, hi! Are you rea—Ah!”</p><p>In a flash, the moody star grabbed her hand, rushed her into the parked vehicle and rapidly shut the door. Before Jan could even get a word in, Mike pulled her forward and kissed her. Her shock quickly turned into enthusiasm as her arms hastily wrapped around his shoulders. He deepened the kiss and even took hold of her thigh. Jan sighed happily into his mouth as her back carefully hit the wall of the trailer and their lips and hands heatedly caressed each other for a few more seconds. As the passionate moment gradually died down, Mike slowly let go of her leg after kneading it and embraced her with both arms. The pair comfortably held each other tightly for a long minute until they regained their breathing. Mike eventually lifted his chin from Jan’s head to peck her lips and then the side of her mouth before giving her some space. She opened her eyes in a euphoric state and let out a big breath with a smile just as big.</p><p>“Not that I didn’t completely enjoy that, but what was that about?”</p><p>The sound of a voice shouting through a megaphone throughout the lot—informing them everyone involved with the current scene was needed—grabbed their attention before Mike could reply. Rather than answer her question, he found her mouth again and gave her an extra, short kiss, though not before catching her upper lip to hear a barely audible moan escape her. Jan squeezed a hug out of him before letting her arms drop lazily. “Well, I guess you’ll have to tell me later since I clearly need to stop in make-up on the way out.”</p><p>“You look ethereal,” he stated as she straightened out her shirt.</p><p>She felt her face get even warmer than it already was. “Thanks, but I don’t think the crew will see it that way,” she playfully argued with a smile. “That was definitely a nice pick-me-up for the day though,” she gushed genuinely. Mike grinned in return and gently cupped her jawline to pull her forward. They kissed again, with Jan naturally parting her lips. When his hands landed on her arms again, she pulled away from his face. “No, we really don’t want to be almost late like last time,” she suddenly argued. He breathed softly and nodded, though kept his hands on her. Jan bit her bottom lip reluctantly while gazing at his face and leaned in for his lips again despite her own warning. Mike just reacted by fully embracing her and accepting the kiss until she broke it only seconds later. This time she gripped his arms and kept her eyes shut as an attempt to force herself to not give into him. “Okay…okay,” she whispered and then felt him slowly rub her arms. Her eyes opened and she jumped to the trailer door as soon as she felt his lips on the spot between her neck and collarbone. </p><p>“Okay, see you out there,” Jan exclaimed in one breath and flew the door open to escape. Mike watched her rush off to the make-up department with a satisfied smile on his face as he ran a hand through his hair before confidently walking back to the soundstage.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>